


It’s IKEA Time

by Spiderlad_bois



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engineers, Fluff, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, I Tried, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, May Parker is a goddess, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, i still don’t know how to tag, smart boys, spiderlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlad_bois/pseuds/Spiderlad_bois
Summary: “I’ve given up. I don’t even know what language this is.”“You’re holding the instructions upside down.”*flips paper*“I STILL CAN’T READ IT!”OrIKEA has no idea what they’re doingAnd our favorite bois decorate their apartment
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	It’s IKEA Time

“Oh my god. This place is huge. Why haven’t you taken me here before?”  
Peter stood in front of the IKEA and smiled. The blue reflecting off the side of the building and shining the colored light onto his face. 

Harley laughs. “Just wait until we get inside.” 

They walk through the doors and Peter’s eyes go wide. He tugs the sleeve of Harley’s leather jacket. “We just walked in and there’s already an escalator. Can you believe this? Plus, we get to decorate and you know how excited I am about the apartment. Oh my gosh, what’s our color scheme gonna be...” Harley smiles at his boyfriend’s antics and is helplessly pulled along to the escalator by an overexcited Peter.

They follow the signs to the living room furniture and grab a trolley on the way in. 

“Ok so we need a couch and two end tables, a coffee table, preferably not glass, some stools and whatever kind of lights you want for the kitchen.” Harley says after checking the notes the interior designer Tony had hired sent. 

Peter hops onto the trolley and faces Harley. “So the walls are grey and then we have the reading nook which has the red corner and then the kitchen is white with gold accents. Those’ll have to be the colors we’ll stick to.” 

Harley took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of Peter squatting on the trolley with his head balanced on his arms which were resting on the handle of the cart. 

“You’re such a baby.” Harley says as he put his phone away. 

Peter pouts. “Lies. I’m obviously the only adult here who knows how to properly interior designs. God, Keener you should know better by now.”

They end up buying a tan couch, a black and red coffee table and two wooden end tables before heading back towards the front of the store. 

“Harley just admit it. We’re lost.” 

“We’re not lost I know exactly where we are. See look at the yellow arrows on the ground.” He points to them to prove his point.

“Harls, it’s a dinosaur.” 

“Wha...” 

Harley looks up from the arrows and follows Peter’s eyes. A blue neon light shaped like a stegosaurus and right next to it a red one shaped like a brontosaurus. 

The two boys grin at each other.

Harley’s truck is loaded and they are ready to head out. 

Peter stands outside the passenger side door and salutes the building. “I’ll never forget you IKEA.” He says before getting in. 

“Friday make sure to tell Tony we didn’t get lost and we bought some really fun stuff.” 

“Will do, Mini-boss.” She responds.

They easily get the boxes into the apartment with Peter’s super strength and some help form Harley’s suit. 

Now the real trick is what they do after opening the boxes. 

Peter sits on the floor and opens one of the end table boxes. He dumps all it’s contents onto the floor. Bags of legs, screws, the tabletop, and some latches fall out. He picks up the instructions and reads them through.

“Wow, these are absolutely worthless.” He says. 

Harley sits down next to him. “It’s fine we can do this no problem, I went to college for engineering and you’re a literal genius, this stupid end table can’t break us.” 

Or so he thought.

“I’ve given up.” Peter sighs. “I don’t even know what language this is.” 

Harley smirks from his place on the ground. “You’re holding the instructions upside down.” 

Peter flips the paper over.

“OKAY NOW IT JUST MAKES EVEN LESS SENSE.”

“Calm down Pete, just imagine how good our decor will be.” 

Peter took a deep breath and mumbled to himself, “Color scheme, color scheme, color scheme..Okay.” He cracked his neck.

They built one end table. It took them four hours, but they did it. 

They stand looking down at their gorgeous masterpiece. 

“Well that was fun.” Harley says sarcastically. 

“Let’s hang up the dinosaurs.” Peter says. 

They put them up above their kitchen counter. The lighting is perfect on the bland white walls. 

“One fail and one success isn’t bad.” Peter says.  
Then, his phone rings. “Hey Aunt May, what’s up?” He paused. “No we weren’t struggling that much. What? No... Oh my god did you spy on us with Friday? May. Wow. That’s low. Okay. Okay. Love you too. I will. Bye.”

“She says we’re both idiots that need some sense knocked into us. Also she says she loves you.” He smiles. “Apparently there’s a I don’t know, AI living in the walls that could possibly help us build everything in under thirty minutes. And we’re just stupid.” 

Harley gapes for a second. “Aren’t we supposed to be like smart?” 

“Yes.”

“Welp too late for that I guess.” 

Friday helps them out and the furniture is built and placed in exactly 28 minutes. 

“Harley our apartment is perfect.” Peter tells him as their lying on their new couch together.

Later that day Harley posts on his Instagram. The first picture is Peter on the IKEA trolley the second is a selfie they took with their dinosaurs and the caption is ‘Our color scheme is better then yours.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random head canon generator prompt and I kinda love how perfect it is 
> 
> Anyway  
> You would think quarantine would be the perfect time to write but honestly sleep is better so...  
> yeah


End file.
